


I’m tired.

by melancholic_mika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How do I tag again, Hurt Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, depressed, endgame who? don’t know her, no energy, supportive may, vent i guess idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_mika/pseuds/melancholic_mika
Summary: Everything was going great. Patrolling has been successful with no injuries, the internship has been going well, he’s been getting good grades, his life was going great... so why does he feel this way? So... so tired?





	I’m tired.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i may or may not be projecting my problems onto characters. this is gonna be a big mess, i’m sorry i’m doing thiiisss it’ll be a happy ending i promise. :)

Peter has had a good couple of months. His patrolling is going great with him saving and helping people. Flash hasn’t been picking on him much, he has been getting good grades and doing his internship and been successfully working on projects with his mentor. Life has finally dealt him a good deck of cards and he was okay. Until he wasn’t.

He didn’t know what happened or why it was happening but it felt like the life was being sucked out of him. He had no motivation, no will to do anything anymore. He was so tired but he couldn’t get enough sleep, no sleep was enough and he couldn’t help but feel so useless. It was mentally and physically exhausting, why was this happening to him? What did he do??

His grades started slipping out of his fingers. He had no effort to do anything anymore. Everything was difficult, it was like he couldn’t move. He obviously could move but why bother? He wanted to scream and cry but he couldn’t as that feeling of nothingness was always there to haunt him. It went like this for a month, maybe two. Mj and Ned had noticed something wasn’t right with Peter, their friend was less... well, like Peter. They contacted May addressing their concerns with his aunt and that’s how we got here to where we are at the moment.

“Peter, dinner’s ready! I ordered thai again, I burnt the pasta,” May called out from the kitchen. She has noticed Peter’s attitude lately was just lacking. It wasn’t him.

A muffled noise came from his room so May went to go investigate. “What was that, Pete? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said I’m not hungry,” Peter muttered out, lifting the blanket over his shoulder again and rolling to face away from May.

She sat down at the end of his bed, trying to catch a look at his face. “Pete, are you okay? You seem tired,” Concern was written all over her face.

“I am okay, just tired, May. This week has been exhausting,” He looked at her face and she could finally see the bags under his eyes. 

“You’ve been sleeping a lot lately, are you sure you’re okay? Are you sick? I thought you couldn’t get sick since the... you know. You can talk to me, Pete,” she spoke kindly, running her fingers through his hair. She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Nothing unusual there.

“I’m not sick, I just wanna sleep. Can we talk in the morning? I don’t feel like doing anything right now,” Peter looked at May before moving her hand off his forehead. She sighed and stood up from his bed.

“Okay, I’ll let you sleep but you need to eat something before tomorrow, Peter,” she paused, studying his face. “You know you can talk to me, right? I larb you,”

“Mhm,” Peter mumbled back. May turned the light off and slightly closing the door before placing the takeout into the fridge. She hoped since Peter wasn’t talking to her, that maybe Tony would be able to figure out what’s happening to him. She was concerned and wanted to help her nephew. 

While in the meantime, Peter was trying to escape by falling into a slumber. He had no appetite, no will to even stay awake. It was peaceful when he goes to sleep, much better than reality. He really doesn’t want to go to that internship tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this nonsense, i’ll post the other chapter soon don’t worry. have a nice day, have some food and water and i hope you’re feeling okay :)


End file.
